<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quarantined in Space by antevasin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898043">Quarantined in Space</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/antevasin/pseuds/antevasin'>antevasin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor, IN SPACE!, Working from Home, game nights, quarantine fic, slight trigger warning: epidemic, this crew is chaotic af and we love them for it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/antevasin/pseuds/antevasin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep Space Nine is put under quarantine. Sisko decides to relay all messages via group chat instead. Chaos ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. DAY 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It seems that I have now reached the stage where I am not only writing to procrastinate on work, but also writing different things to procrastinate from my multi-chapter fic. Oh well. Enjoy some short drabbles about the chaos DS9 would fall into during a quarantine.</p><p>To anyone who for whatever reason is reading this post-2020: I hope it feels dated :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><strong>@CaptainSisko</strong> has created new group chat</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>@CaptainSisko</strong> has changed group name to <strong>DS9 Senior Officers</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>@CaptainSisko</strong> has added <strong>@Major_Kira_of_Bajor, @Worf, @TheEighthDax, @Constable_Odo, @cmo.dr.julianbashir, @TheChief</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> Good morning everyone! We just received news from Bajor that the amount of cases infected with Telhaqin fever has surged, and the planet has closed all borders for the time being. I consulted with Starfleet headquarters and they have issued new orders for all starships and starbases currently or recently operating in the sector.</p><p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> <em>[Text file: Starfleet Command - Precautionary Quarantine Bajoran Sector (264 pages)]</em></p><p><strong>@TheChief:</strong> Sir, do we have to read the entire file?</p><p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> I will assume that none of you will want to read that, so this is the summary that Admiral Ross gave me on what exact measures we will have to take:<br/>
- Civilians and non-essential personnel are to remain in their quarters at all times<br/>
- Public areas are closed, this includes the Promenade with all shops and facilities AND THE HOLOSUITES(!)<br/>
- No ships are to dock or depart, with the exception of Bajoran shuttles returning civilians to the planet<br/>
- All group gatherings are prohibited, this means school and childcare are closed<br/>
- Anyone suspecting they might be sick is required to notify the infirmary immediately<br/>
Most importantly for us, all non-essential operations are frozen for now. Ops will be manned 26 hours a day, but only by a maximum of two people at once. Security patrols in teams of two, teams will not be changed. Any other activities will have to be done remotely. This means that from now on, we are working from home.</p><p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> <em>@TheChief </em> That won't be necessary.</p><p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> I have created this chat so that we can communicate with each other and also hold regular senior staff meetings. I would like each of you to create one for your departments respectively. Information concerning all station inhabitants will be publicly distributed via announcements and also sent to all Padds.</p><p><strong>@Constable_Odo:</strong> There is a line on page 27, paragraph 4 which I find somewhat ambiguous, would you mind explaining whether violations of the minimum physical distance rules due to misunderstandings and errors in measurement conversions are to be fined regularly or with a reduced fee?</p><p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> Odo, feel free to contact Admiral Ross yourself, but I have not read that file either.</p><p><strong>@cmo.dr.julianbashir:</strong> reduced fee for civilians, starfleet personnel and bajoran militia should be familiar with conversions, its in appendix g</p><p><strong>@Constable_Odo:</strong> Thank you, Doctor.</p><p><strong>@Major_Kira_of_Bajor:</strong> These rules better don't affect services in the temple or Starfleet's gonna have a formal complaint on their desk by tomorrow.</p><p><strong>@Worf:</strong> Captain, as the only senior officer currently on the Defiant am I to remain here or to return to the station proper?</p><p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> You're free to stay on the Defiant if you wish, it can't hurt to have someone there to keep an eye on everyone.</p><p><strong>@cmo.dr.julianbashir:</strong> Where can we get reimbursed for lost and already paid holosuite time, Quarks or Starfleet?</p><p><strong>@Constable_Odo:</strong> I do hope that Quark has some form of customer warranty programme, but I am afraid you should not expect that, Doctor.</p><p><strong>@TheChief:</strong> Well, good luck Julian.</p><p><strong>@cmo.dr.julianbashir:</strong> thanks :')</p><p><strong>@TheEighthDax:</strong> Wow, what's going on here? New chat?</p><p><strong>@Worf:</strong> Quarantine.</p><p><strong>@TheChief:</strong> We're quarantined :')</p><p><strong>@Major_Kira_of_Bajor:</strong> Starfleet's shutting everything down</p><p><strong>@TheEighthDax:</strong> <em>@TheChief </em>, are you really copying Julian's emoticons?</p><p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> Just scroll up, old man. You don't have to read the entire file, the notes are fine.</p><p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> <em>@everyone </em>  - don't forget to share those with your departments!</p><p><strong>@TheEighthDax:</strong> On it - Worf, you can message me if you need help :p</p><p><strong>@Worf:</strong> I am a Klingon warrior and perfectly able of performing my job unassisted, even under adverse circumstances.</p><p><strong>@Constable_Odo:</strong> Captain, are we sure that none of our communications can be read by anyone else on this station, including Mr. Garak?</p><p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> I am not sure about Garak, but at least Quark should not be able to interfere.</p><p><strong>@Constable_Odo:</strong> It almost seems like I could enjoy this.</p><p><strong>@Worf:</strong> How do I set a chat image?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. DAY 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kira has an opinion, Odo has a solution, Dax has a suggestion, Sisko has an idea, O'Brien has a concern, Bashir has a chat, and Worf has a question.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've never updated something so quick, but this is actually a lot of fun to write and a welcome distraction from the amount of work-from-home I probably should do. So here's chapter 2 already - enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>07:20</em>
</p>
<p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> Major, you said there would be complaints about services being cancelled, but did there really have to be seven different petitions?</p>
<p><strong>@Major_Kira_of_Bajor:</strong> Well, I'm sorry, but the last time someone cancelled religious services was during the Occupation! It's really not putting Starfleet in a good light! People are worried, they need someone to offer them comfort, and the one way we managed to get through all the crap was through our faith in the Prophets!</p>
<p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> Well, I cannot change the rules of quarantine, but I'm sure we can find an alternative.</p>
<p>
  <strong>@Major_Kira_of_Bajor:</strong>
  <em> This message has been deleted</em>
</p>
<p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> <em>This message has been deleted</em></p>
<p><strong>@Major_Kira_of_Bajor:</strong> <em>This message has been deleted</em></p>
<p>
  <em>08:16</em>
</p>
<p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> <em>@everyone </em> - video conference call with the station's Vedek representatives at 14:00 hours</p>
<p><strong>@TheChief:</strong> …I'll be in Ops</p>
<p><strong>@cmo.dr.julianbashir:</strong> … and I'm needed in the Infirmary</p>
<p><strong>@Constable_Odo:</strong> I do not believe that it would violate quarantine restrictions if two Vedeks held a service in the temple with sufficient physical distance between them. The event could then be broadcasted onto private viewscreens. However, we would have to assign at least two security teams to making sure no one tries to enter the temple.</p>
<p><strong>@TheEighthDax:</strong> Benjamin, you should make a public announcement, that would surely be appreciated c:</p>
<p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> <em>@ConstableOdo </em> Thank you for finally coming up with a genuine suggestion. </p>
<p><strong>@Major_Kira_of_Bajor:</strong> If the Emissary holds a speech there's at least a slight chance they will accept it</p>
<p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> Dax, since when are you responsible for planning my day?</p>
<p><strong>@TheEighthDax:</strong> Since I was a politician with experience in crisis management?</p>
<p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> I give up. Major, tell the Vedeks they will get their speech tomorrow.</p>
<p><strong>@TheEighthDax:</strong> Now that was quick</p>
<p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> You better start writing, old man.</p>
<p><strong>@TheEighthDax:</strong> What, me?</p>
<p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> Who's the "politician with experience in crisis management"?</p>
<p><strong>@TheEighthDax:</strong> Audrid</p>
<p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> Close enough</p>
<p>
  <em>12:38</em>
</p>
<p><strong>@TheChief:</strong> Sir, we might run into trouble if we try to broadcast services all across the station, we might have to reroute power to internal communications which would then lack elsewhere.</p>
<p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> You can use the holosuite power reserve. And if that's not enough take the promenade's power supply.</p>
<p><strong>@cmo.dr.julianbashir:</strong> Please don't take power from the infirmary</p>
<p><strong>@TheChief:</strong> Aren't you on duty? Why are you watching us?</p>
<p><strong>@cmo.dr.julianbashir:</strong> It's called lurking Miles</p>
<p><strong>@cmo.dr.julianbashir:</strong> Also there's nothing going on here so I'm chatting with Garak</p>
<p><strong>@TheEighthDax:</strong> Ohhhhhhhhh, are you having lunch over videochat?</p>
<p><strong>@cmo.dr.julianbashir:</strong> We're just talking!</p>
<p><strong>@TheChief:</strong> So that's why there have been outcoing communications from the infirmary for the past three hours?</p>
<p><strong>@TheChief:</strong> Julian?</p>
<p>
  <em>14:03</em>
</p>
<p><strong>@Worf:</strong> How do I enter the video call?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the next chapter: Dax wants to host a game night - virtually of course<br/>If anyone has a suggestion for what else could be going on on DS9 during quarantine, I'm always open for suggestions in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. DAY 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dax decides to host a game night. Odo doesn't quite understand the game. Worf doesn't quite understand the rules.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally managed to finish this chapter! Why don't we have 26 hour days as well, that would give me one extra hour to sleep and one to read or write... Anyways - I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>14:33</em>
</p><p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> <em>@everyone </em> - this chat was SPECIFICALLY created so that I would not have to reply to a million individual messages a day. If you have questions, remarks or concerns, please ask here.</p><p><strong>@Constable_Odo:</strong> I take it this applies only to questions not involving sensible data such as criminal records?</p><p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> If you would bring it up at a staff meeting, you can bring it up here, it's simple as that.</p><p><strong>@TheEighthDax:</strong> Who's up for a game night?</p><p><strong>@cmo.dr.julianbashir:</strong> What are we playing?</p><p><strong>@TheEighthDax:</strong> Don't know yet, anything we like really, it needs to be simple enough to explain to everyone though</p><p><strong>@ConstableOdo:</strong> May I inquire why you are talking about this game night in a work-related chat?</p><p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> "Because spending time together off work will not only increase work performance, but also prevent social isolation in quarantine."</p><p><strong>@Major_Kira_of_Bajor:</strong> That wasn't the answer I expected</p><p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> That's what Dax told me.</p><p><strong>@Major_Kira_of_Bajor:</strong> Anyways, count me in, as long as it doesn't involve dress-up</p><p><strong>@TheChief:</strong> <em>[Photo of Kira in a medieval earth dress]</em></p><p><strong>@TheEighthDax:</strong> You should wear that more often</p><p><strong>@Major_Kira_of_Bajor:</strong> No way</p><p><strong>@Constable_Odo:</strong> I still fail to see how a game activity could increase station performance.</p><p><strong>@cmo.dr.julianbashir:</strong> What if it's a game about a crime investigation?</p><p><strong>@TheChief:</strong> Julian, don't tell me you're suggesting Mafia</p><p><strong>@Constable_Odo:</strong> In that case, I would be inclined to participate.</p><p><strong>@cmo.dr.julianbashir:</strong> Mafia it is!</p><p><strong>@TheEighthDax:</strong> 22:00 hours, here in the chat. Bring your own snacks and drinks!</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>21:50</em>
</p><p><strong>@Constable_Odo:</strong> Would anyone mind explaining the purpose and the rules of the game?</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>22:04</em>
</p><p><strong>@TheEighthDax:</strong> Is everyone here?</p><p><strong>@cmo.dr.julianbashir:</strong> yep</p><p><strong>@TheChief:</strong> Yes!</p><p><strong>@Constable_Odo:</strong> Would anyone mind explaining the purpose and the rules of the game, please?</p><p><strong>@cmo.dr.julianbashir:</strong> Every player is secretly assigned a role, you're either the murderer or a citizen. During the night the murderer kills one other person and the next morning everyone has to guess who the murderer is and sentence one person to death. If they find the murderer, they win, if not the game continues. The murderer wins when they're the last one left</p><p><strong>@Constable_Odo:</strong> I do not believe that this game is compatible with station or Federation or Bajoran laws. I am appalled by such a suggestion!</p><p><strong>@TheChief:</strong> Hold on Constable - the murderer does not actually kill their fellow players</p><p><strong>@TheEighthDax:</strong> And there's no actual execution, it just means you're out of the game</p><p><strong>@Major_Kira_of_Bajor:</strong> Sounds an awful lot like having a double agent in your cell. What's a Mafia?</p><p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> An Earth country's version of the Orion Syndicate, just without slavery. Don't ask me for details, European history isn't my strength.</p><p><strong>@Constable_Odo:</strong> What is Europea?</p><p><strong>@TheEighthDax:</strong> Isn't that some god from an ancient earth myth?</p><p><strong>@TheChief:</strong> EUROPE IS A CONTINENT ON EARTH</p><p><strong>@cmo.dr.julianbashir:</strong> He's from Europe</p><p><strong>@TheChief:</strong> So are you!</p><p><strong>@cmo.dr.julianbashir:</strong> Partially</p><p><strong>@Worf:</strong> May I join your game?</p><p><strong>@TheEighthDax:</strong> Of course! Who's doing the game master?</p><p><strong>@TheChief:</strong> I can.</p><p><strong>@TheEighthDax:</strong> Great! Okay, the Chief will message each of you with your role and then we'll start!</p><p><strong>@TheChief:</strong> The night was dark and windy. Storms drafted around the wooden hut, rain leaking through the roof and dripping onto the meagre figures curled in on their thin and hard mats. No moon illuminated the sky, and so no light would reflect onto the sharp metal blade still sleeping innocently in its halter. Everyone seemed to rest peacefully. Until one of the marauders rose, sneaking like a predatory cat onto their sleeping comrades and inflicting deadly pain with a quick stab of their sharp-edged dagger. Murderer, whom do you want to kill this night?</p><p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> I didn't know you were into storytelling, Chief.</p><p><strong>@TheChief:</strong> Oh, just a habit, Sir. I quite enjoy reading crime novels from time to time.</p><p><strong>@Worf:</strong> I want to kill Lieutenant Bashir. No offense, doctor.</p><p><strong>@TheEighthDax:</strong> Worf!!!</p><p><strong>@Constable_Odo:</strong> I do not see how detecting a murderer who has already announced his intentions should be of any benefit.</p><p><strong>@cmo.dr.julianbashir:</strong> You're free to kill me, Worf, but don't ANNOUNCE it!</p><p><strong>@Worf:</strong> It is dishonourable to kill an enemy who is asleep and unaware.</p><p><strong>@Major_Kira_of_Bajor:</strong> The Cardassians never cared much about that!</p><p><strong>@cmo.dr.julianbashir:</strong> Can I bring Garak next time…?</p><p><strong>@TheEighthDax:</strong> Sure!</p><p><strong>@Major_Kira_of_Bajor:</strong> Absolutely not.</p><p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> How about we just play a quiz?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm beginning to feel bad for Worf... should I?<br/>In the next chapter: An unexpected visitor has entered the chat.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. DAY 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Quark finds his way into the chat. Odo is delighted, but Quark is smarter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guess who's still alive? I literally just finished writing this chapter, but I really wanted to get back to it because let's face it, we could all do with some lighthearted fluff, right? As far as I'm concerned, it's a yes. So please enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>09:27</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>@TheChief</strong> has added <strong>@ComeToQuarks</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>@ComeToQuarks:</strong> Thank you Chief. Now, on behalf of the Association of Promenade Merchants, I would like to request financial aid from the station's administration for all businesses who are suffering due to these ridiculous measures put in place!</p><p><strong>@Major_Kira_of_Bajor:</strong> What in the Emissary's name is he doing here???</p><p><strong>@cmo.dr.julianbashir:</strong> Well, it was Miles who added him</p><p><strong>@cmo.dr.julianbashir:</strong> Not the Captain I mean</p><p><strong>@TheEighthDax:</strong> I can't believe you still fall for this every time Julian. Someone ought to teach you some Bajoran</p><p><strong>@cmo.dr.julianbashir:</strong> I can read it just fine!</p><p><strong>@TheEighthDax:</strong> You mean you can read medical stuff just fine. Have you ever tried, I don't know, actually talking to people in Bajoran?</p><p><strong>@cmo.dr.julianbashir:</strong> I suppose you have?</p><p><strong>@TheEighthDax:</strong> Well, I wouldn't ask a Klingon for a date in Standard, so why would I with a Bajoran?</p><p><strong>@ComeToQuarks:</strong> That's all very interesting to hear, and I hope you will all soon be back for lunch dates at my establishment. Nevertheless, I would appreciate if you could take a moment to consider our plight. It is really through no fault of ours that we have fallen into such a desperate situation.</p><p><strong>@Worf:</strong> What is the barkeeper doing here? From my knowledge, this chat is meant for senior officers only!</p><p><strong>@TheEighthDax:</strong> He might have joined Starfleet for all you know</p><p><strong>@TheChief:</strong> Rom requested that I let his brother speak to the Captain. The Captain said we should route all such issues here, so that's what I did. We can kick him out again once he is finished.</p><p><strong>@Major_Kira_of_Bajor:</strong> Great, so now we not only have a health crisis, a security crisis and a political crisis, but also an economic crisis? Prophets' sake.</p><p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> I see we have a visitor?</p><p><strong>@ComeToQuarks:</strong> Captain! It is always great to hear from you.</p><p><strong>@ComeToQuarks:</strong> I am sure you will understand our problem. See, the completely unexpected shutdown of all businesses and vendors on the Promenade counter to any financial foresight has already severely diminished our profits, and yet I have heard that we are prohibited from firing any employees because of this development? That is, if I may be frank, untenable. No serious business owner can be expected to follow these guidelines without ruining their financial standing! I understand that you are concerned for the health of everyone on this station, but don't you think that you are overreacting? Unless my sources are wrong, which I would be very saddened to learn about, there has not been a single case of this fever on board our station. I am sure that we can find a compromise that has a little more profitable results on both sides.</p><p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> I see your point, but I'm afraid it's not that simple. Starfleet has put the entire Bajoran sector under a precautionary quarantine, and that means the rules that apply to Bajor apply to us too, regardless of whether we have no cases, a dozen, or six hundred.</p><p><strong>@TheChief:</strong> He has a point, Captain. Rom told me that people have threatened to protest if they cannot raise an income, and the last thing we need is a huge gathering of people throwing furniture around.</p><p><strong>@cmo.dr.julianbashir:</strong> What about delivery?</p><p><strong>@Worf:</strong> Of whom?</p><p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> A brilliant idea, Doctor!</p><p><strong>@TheChief:</strong> Food, Worf. Or drinks. To peoples' quarters. Don't worry, you won't have to play midwife again</p><p><strong>@ComeToQuarks:</strong> Are you saying that Worf can deliver children?</p><p><strong>@TheChief:</strong> Well, not exactly, but he delivered Molly</p><p><strong>@ComeToQuarks:</strong> The poor child, it's a miracle she is still alive</p><p><strong>@Constable_Odo:</strong> Quark! What a delight to see you.</p><p><strong>@ComeToQuarks:</strong> Has someone checked the Constable recently? He doesn't seem well.</p><p><strong>@ComeToQuarks:</strong> Now, Captain, about this "delivery". You see, my customers come to Quark's not merely because of the drinks. It's all about the experience! And I can't see how bringing drinks to their quarters would replace that social experience in any way.</p><p><strong>@cmo.dr.julianbashir:</strong> Well, it wouldn't look good on your record if Quark's was responsible for an outbreak on the station either, would it?</p><p><strong>@ComeToQuarks:</strong> <em>This message has been deleted</em></p><p><strong>@Constable_Odo:</strong> Oh, don't worry Quark, I am quite fine.</p><p><strong>@ComeToQuarks:</strong> <em>This message has been deleted</em></p><p><strong>@Major_Kira_of_Bajor:</strong> I should have expected that you don't care! Have you ever thought about the fact that a lot of these Dabo girls have families down on Bajor, some of them who are probably fearing for their lives and their existence right now while you worry about your precious latinum?</p><p><strong>@TheEighthDax:</strong> You better be careful Quark, don't mess around with Nerys when she's angry</p><p><strong>@ComeToQuarks:</strong> <em>This message has been deleted</em></p><p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> I'm afraid that goes against Federation regulations.</p><p><strong>@ComeToQuarks:</strong> <em>This message has been deleted</em></p><p><strong>@Constable_Odo:</strong> What a pleasant surprise to have all your schemes written down in such an impeccably organized manner. You do realize that you are doing me a favour here, are you? I am almost tempted to thank you.</p><p><strong>@Constable_Odo:</strong> QUAAAARK!</p><p>
  <em><strong>@ComeToQuarks</strong> has left the chat</em>
</p><p>
  <em>24:07</em>
</p><p><strong>@cmo.dr.julianbashir:</strong> <em>@Major_Kira_of_Bajor</em> I need you to get me access to the Bajoran medical association's reporting system. We have our first confirmed case.</p><p><strong>@Major_Kira_of_Bajor:</strong> Kosst</p><p><strong>@TheEighthDax:</strong> You name it</p><p><strong>@cmo.dr.julianbashir:</strong> ?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kosst is a Bajoran curse regularly used in The Never-Ending Sacrifice which I am currently reading. (It's actually taken from the name of that evil book which makes a lot of sense.) I figured it came more naturally to Kira than just saying shit.</p><p>Also, did I ever mention the formatting of this is a pain?</p><p>Any thoughts about the chapter, or what you'd like to see? Comment away! I can't promise I'll get to it, but if/when I do I'll certainly take a look at your suggestions :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. DAY 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The crew wants to play a quiz, but can't agree on a topic. Instead, they try pictionary. Chaos ensues.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well well, guess who still exists? That's right, I'm still working on this! I'm sorry for the long wait, it seems like the only time my mind wants to spill out stories is when it is supposed to work on something else. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!</p>
<p>Big thanks to o0Anapher0o, whose suggestion for a game inspired this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>17:44</em>
</p>
<p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> Good afternoon everyone! Who is ready for another games night?</p>
<p><strong>@TheEighthDax:</strong> Benjamin is bored. Never thought I'd live to see that day :)</p>
<p><strong>@Major_Kira_of_Bajor:</strong> We are NOT playing that ridiculous game again!</p>
<p><strong>@Constable_Odo:</strong> I agree.</p>
<p><strong>@TheChief:</strong> What about a quiz then? I'm sure there's plenty in the station database, and I can ask Keiko if she has any files from her classes.</p>
<p><strong>@Worf:</strong> We are not children.</p>
<p><strong>@Major_Kira_of_Bajor:</strong> But Keiko's a botanist! Are you saying you want us to play a quiz on plants??</p>
<p><strong>@TheChief:</strong> Well, most files I can find through a quick search seem to be science-based, but I've got something on interstellar history of the 22nd century and places on DS9 and one on Bajoran future tenses</p>
<p><strong>@TheEighthDax:</strong> I'll beat all of you in history. Care to bet?</p>
<p><strong>@Major_Kira_of_Bajor:</strong> You. Are. Not. Quizzing. Me. On. My. Own. Grammar.</p>
<p><strong>@TheEighthDax:</strong> Someone found out how to type angry!</p>
<p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> I have a feeling that this is not going to work.</p>
<p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> Hang on, I'll ask Jake if he knows any good games! He's been putting together livestreams with Nog and some guy named Ryan to entertain the kids on the station, I'm sure he has an idea for us.</p>
<p><strong>@Major_Kira_of_Bajor:</strong> Great, soon they'll gossip about us all over the station!</p>
<p><strong>@TheChief:</strong> There's kids entertainment?? And no one told me about that??</p>
<p><strong>@Major_Kira_of_Bajor:</strong> Your wife was the one who encouraged them to</p>
<p> <strong>@TheChief:</strong> And she didn't tell me about that??</p>
<p><strong>@TheEighthDax:</strong> You want me to recommend a couples' counsellor?</p>
<p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> DAX!</p>
<p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> Do you want me to kick you out of the chat?</p>
<p><strong>@TheEighthDax:</strong> Sorry..</p>
<p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> Better. So, Jake recommended this game which he called… Special Offers Sketching? He said it was extremely easy - one player is given a word and they have to sketch it, the others have to guess what it is. If they take too long, they get the letters for the word. Want to give it a try?</p>
<p><strong>@Worf:</strong> That is an odd name for a game. </p>
<p><strong>@TheChief:</strong> Sounds Ferengi?</p>
<p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> <em>[Link: Sketching_DeepSpaceLive]</em></p>
<p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> Yes, Ferengi! But don't worry, it works across languages, you just have to set your preferences.</p>
<p><strong>@Major_Kira_of_Bajor:</strong> "DeepSpaceLive"?</p>
<p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> That's their streaming programme.</p>
<p><strong>@Constable_Odo:</strong> Captain, have you made sure that the programme required for this entertainment has been legally acquired? There has been an increase in circulation of unapproved material via personal communications lately.</p>
<p><strong>@TheEighthDax:</strong> Well, people are bored, of course they're looking for some cheap entertainment. Perhaps we could set up an open access library of holovideos, games, books and more?</p>
<p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> Good idea! That NEARLY makes me overlook your little outbreak.</p>
<p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> And don't worry, Constable, I checked it. The programme is completely legal and can be shared with all players - in fact, you need to do that so you can play together! It should run both on Padds and personal terminals.</p>
<p><strong>@TheEighthDax:</strong> I suppose you want me to set up that library so you can COMPLETELY overlook that incident?</p>
<p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> Exactly. And Dax? Make sure the age controls are working properly.</p>
<p><strong>@TheEighthDax:</strong> Aye aye Sir!</p>
<p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> Is everyone in the sketch programme? Then we can start!</p>
<p><strong>@TheEighthDax:</strong> Can I go first?</p>
<p><strong>@Major_Kira_of_Bajor:</strong> Sure</p>
<p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> You know, Old Man, you're not gonna win this game if none of us can guess what you're drawing there</p>
<p><strong>@TheChief:</strong> Aaaaand…</p>
<p><strong>@TheChief:</strong> Time's up</p>
<p><strong>@Worf:</strong> Did anyone get the solution?</p>
<p><strong>@Major_Kira_of_Bajor:</strong> Not me</p>
<p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> Me neither</p>
<p><strong>@Constable_Odo:</strong> I'm afraid I didn't succeed</p>
<p><strong>@TheEighthDax:</strong> Oh come on! I wasn't even finished yet!</p>
<p><strong>@Worf:</strong> It seems like you will need to increase your drawing speed</p>
<p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> Anyways, what was the word, Dax?</p>
<p><strong>@TheEighthDax:</strong> Table!</p>
<p><strong>@Major_Kira_of_Bajor:</strong> What??</p>
<p><strong>@TheChief:</strong> You drew an entire dinner setup. I don't see a table</p>
<p><strong>@TheEighthDax:</strong> I was about to draw it, I just ran out of time!</p>
<p><strong>@cmo.dr.julianbashir:</strong> I'm very glad to see you're having fun. If you don't mind me interrupting, Captain, I would like full insight into personnel movement files as well as security camera footage. In case you had forgotten, we have an outbreak to track.</p>
<p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> Of course, Doctor. How are things going?</p>
<p><strong>@cmo.dr.julianbashir:</strong> Oh, we've got three confirmed cases so far, five suspected, none of them seriously ill, but contact tracing is becoming more and more tedious. Now, if you will excuse me, I have work to do.</p>
<p><strong>@TheEighthDax:</strong> Uh oh, someone's in a bad mood</p>
<p><strong>@Constable_Odo:</strong> Well, he is correct for sure. And in his situation it does not seem surprising that he is bothered by everyone else having nothing to do while he is busy. Captain, I'll inform my security guards to cooperate to whatever degree necessary.</p>
<p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> Thank you, Odo.</p>
<p><strong>@TheChief:</strong> Can I draw now?</p>
<p><strong>@Major_Kira_of_Bajor:</strong> Go ahead Chief.</p>
<p><strong>@TheEighthDax:</strong> Why isn't my suggestion working?</p>
<p><strong>@Major_Kira_of_Bajor:</strong> Is it table again? Are they just reusing the word if no one guessed right?</p>
<p><strong>@TheEighthDax:</strong> I have no idea how this is supposed to fit with the letters??</p>
<p><strong>@TheChief:</strong> What? That was perfectly well drawn! Do you want me to get Molly to do it instead?</p>
<p><strong>@Constable_Odo:</strong> I too would appreciate learning which word was actually meant.</p>
<p><strong>@TheChief:</strong> I don't know what you didn't understand about it, but it's a pool table! The word was pool!</p>
<p><strong>@TheEighthDax:</strong> Isn't that game called billiard? At least that's what I know it as</p>
<p><strong>@Major_Kira_of_Bajor:</strong> Then please explain why I am getting the letters for shallow lake and not the name of your game? This is ridiculous, if the translator cannot keep up there is no use in trying this, and while we're at this, how is every other language supposed to have a word for this game?</p>
<p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> Seems like we got knocked out by a homonym.</p>
<p><strong>@TheChief:</strong> Wait, which languages are you using?</p>
<p><strong>@TheEighthDax:</strong> Klingon</p>
<p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> "Pool" is both the name of this game and a word for a shallow pond in English. But of course the double meaning does not transfer to other languages.</p>
<p><strong>@Major_Kira_of_Bajor:</strong> Bajoran Standard. The game seems to think we all speak the same language just because it is the most frequently used, well, I can speak it just fine but I'm barely familiar with the alphabet, definitely not enough to find out the spelling for a loanword!</p>
<p><strong>@Constable_Odo:</strong> Federation Standard, but I'm afraid I'm not familiar with this game.</p>
<p><strong>@Worf:</strong> Russian</p>
<p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> Bajoran - Jake's suggestion, he's learning Ferengi through games and holovids at the moment. Great recommendation if any of you are bored, by the way. We may not have had a UT malfunction in a while, but that doesn't mean it never happens…</p>
<p><strong>@TheChief:</strong> Well how am I supposed to know which kind of pool they mean? The game was more on top of my mind so I thought that's what they meant!</p>
<p><strong>@TheEighthDax:</strong> And why is a Ferengi game supposed to include a Human game instead of something that naturally occurs on most planets, ESPECIALLY Ferenginar where it rains like all the time?</p>
<p><strong>@TheChief:</strong> Fine, if I'm doing this wrong then play without me! I'm sure Keiko will have more success playing it with Molly and the kids from school!</p>
<p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> From what I can gather they should be occupied just fine. Jake is livestreaming a Mozartkugeln recipe right now.</p>
<p><strong>@Major_Kira_of_Bajor:</strong> A what?</p>
<p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> Apparently it's a very sweet Earth delicacy, from… it might be Belgium?</p>
<p><strong>@TheChief:</strong> A-U-S-T-R-I-A</p>
<p><strong>@TheEighthDax:</strong> I don't care where it's from as long as it tastes good. Benjamin, can you send me the link?</p>
<p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> Sure. I think watching my son bake is certainly the more… peaceful alternative to the games night.</p>
<p><strong>@CaptainSisko:</strong> <em>[Link: DeepSpaceLive - Mozartkugeln]</em></p>
<p>
  <em>19:32</em>
</p>
<p><strong>@TheEighthDax:</strong> <em>@TheChief</em> - Could you help me fix my kitchen? I must have fried a few power relais… Can offer Mozratklugeln in return!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not-so-subtle T7R reference in here, who caught it? :)</p>
<p>Also, I'm absolutely obsessed with including the fact that these people have different native languages and it's a source of chaos in and of itself. I've stopped counting the amount of times things like this happened to me. And more often than not, it's hilarious.</p>
<p>Comments are love &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am definitely having way too much fun writing quarantine fic... Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and are doing okay in times like these!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>